User talk:Kacieh
RE: Ok, thanks for letting me know! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the edit on the main page. you are really good at that --[[User_Talk:HollyJrox|'HollyJrox']] 03:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) hi hi whats up with u this guy keeps deleting pagesKenver24 03:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) how do you become an admonistrator RE:Comments Ok, thanks for letting me know! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Problem On articles you are able to comment. Could you please help me get rid of being able to comment on articles? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 01:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) TokioJapon All he does is delete article and vandalize them afterwards. --Scarletmoon579 You can atleast spell my name right bitch. --TokioJapon Thehawkdaddy He makes negative comments on articles and vandalizes them according to his point of view on the characters. Example: On Leia's article, he put: And that's all she ever did on the show. '' I fixed it, but someone should set this guy straight. Scarletmoon579 12:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Hey, how's it going? :) Degrassigirl07 19:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, pretty good! How are you liking being an admin? Is everything going ok?-- Kacie (talk) 16:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing good. :) And I blocked Anime Guy after he added some information about the Curse of Degrassi episode, which I corrected. hi, how do i change my log in name?? Fbilyk 03:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) how do i change MY log in name? Kamen Rider Ryuki 04:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) A mere Request Miss Kacie,I ask that you make m an administrator here at this wonderful wiki. If you should do this I'd be your subordinate. Please contact me ASAP. And for your personal enjoy meant here's Glee's "Don't Stop Believing"thumb|300px|left is they anyway I can be un-blocked I lefted my computer on and my sister got on. Well I was at my firends sleep over and when I came back I was blocked. May I please be un-blocked? I'll make sure I'll always log off :) Sarahotter 07:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Come to my friend's chat Kamen Rider Ryuki 06:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) http://degrassimania.chatango.com/ Main Page Locked? Hello. Quick question: Why is the main page locked? The "Upcoming Episodes" section needs updated daily, but I can't edit it. Thanks. ~holiday 21:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) wow i didn't know you like glee and twilight, too. as you know i am new so can i ask you some thing? how do I check my messages and I do I make friends?Twilightmaniac 05:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC)TwilightmaniacTwilightmaniac 05:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm Begging You Please (: Hey Kacieh, I'm sorry to bother you, but I noticed you were on earlier. I know many people probably come to you asking you this same thing. I was wondering if it would be possible to give me and/or ~holiday admin rights. We are the top two contributors and are the ones who have been trying to handle vandalism here. I know bureaucrats are the ones who give admin right, but we only have two and neither have been active for a long time. Of our three admins only Unknown4 has been active recently and blocked a troll or two. The Wiki has so many things that need to be done, unnecessary articles to be deleted, complaints that have been reported, and nobody is doing that. I would love to help shape up the Wiki. I know how to work with Templates and have many projects in mind to better the wiki. I plan to working to expand the stubs that currently exist. I would also like to be able to act on blocking vandalizers rather than giving an empty threats and having them continue. If only one more person can be made admin, ~holiday would also be a great choice because she does a lot to keep peace and order on the wiki already. Thank you. Please truly consider this plea. I feel like the Degrassi Wiki "parents" have left, and ~holiday and I are the older sisters trying to keep order while the members run wild, haha. Thank you again. 04:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalisim i hate to bother you, but someone has been going around and deleting all these pages. i realized that all the deleted pages have one editor is common and that that one person was the last to edit before all the pages went blank. If you could please check up on Mr. MR and make sure he's not vandalizing.--Kiana Wang 08:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Problem Hello Kacieh. I have a pretty big problem with this Wiki. There are not nearly enough active mods/admins as there should be. Tonight was a troll's night out in town. I think there were about 4 or 5 vandalisers removing content from pages, changing pictures to vulgar images, making very uncalled-for comments, and even editing user pages. Mine was edited by What?? I get that the mods/admins here may be busy with other Wikis, but honestly, it isn't much of an excuse. We need an ''active mod/admin with the power to block the IP adresses of the vandalisers, rather than leave us contributors here to "fend for ourselves" with only the Undo button and the History page to retrieve the correct content. I have no idea if you have the power to appoint new mods/admins, but if you can't do that..well, I just don't know what else to do. If you could please get back at me and help me out a little bit, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading. ~holiday 06:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi there. Hi there. I talked to Degrassigirl07 and I asked her how to become an admin, and she told me to ask you! So, how DO you become an admin? I know I'm new here, but I've got some of the basic stuff down like the headings and "undo". That may not be much, but could you tell me how to become an admin? Just for future reference, I mean. Thanks(: ForeverEnshrined (talk) 01:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Thank you! I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Regarding the fan fiction, I understand that people work hard on it and I don't believe I've ever deleted it, but I just assumed it was not allowed on Wikia. I've mostly just recommended members write it on their blog instead. By writing it in their blog, no one can vandalize it and they can make edits as they wish. However, if you think it would be best to allow the creation of articles for fanfic, can we at least create a template so that the new article automatically is created with FanFic: in front of it as well as the category being included, in order to separate it from the actual articles. 18:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin I was curious what the process for becoming an admin is. I have been trying to keep the Wiki free of vandalism, and I feel that admin rights would allow me do this more efficiently. Thanks in advance! Historic 66 02:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello! I saw ~holiday's request up there stating that this wiki needed more active admins. Although I haven't been as active as I did in summer (with the school, projects, homework, etc now), I'm asking if you could just consider me being a admin? There are plenty of pointless articles that need to be deleted. Also, some admins have been using this power to their advantage such as ~holiday. She locked some episode articles to settle editting disputes. Now, they are currently unlocked because I have brought up this situation to her. By now, I am guessing you are annoyed with the constant users asking for adminship, but I'm hoping you'll consider this. Thanks so much! ٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ ForeverEnshrined♥ (talk) 13:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Problems We've been having a few problems lately around this wiki. A few months ago, we didn't have any active admins, and we're having the same problem again. ~holiday was our only active admin, but she has quit the site for various reasons. The past few days, fights have been breaking out across the wiki, most of it on Eli's page. Mainly it has all been settled, and I've helped calm down one of the parties involved, but there should have been someone there who could have taken control, bringing me back to my main point. We need an admin. I'm in no way begging for this position, but I would be up for it. I'm in the top 10 on the Leaderboard, active, and several people here have voiced me as a candidate for the position. It's your choice to award someone in the admin position, but we greatly need one. Fights could be avoided, and this site desperately needs someone in charge. Best regards, Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for awarding me admin status! I appreciate. I'll work and do my best around the wiki. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Question So, on the Degrassi Wikia there are only 8 admins, but only 2 are active. I was thinking since most of them don't get on, and I get on everyday that maybe you would consider adding me as an admin. I'm not begging or anything. I just thought that one more active admin wouldn't hurt. I'm number 18 on the leaderboard, even though I've only been a member since November. I would really like to help on the Degrassi Wiki, and it's okay if you decide not to add me as an admin. I bet people ask you all the time, so sorry if I've wasted your time, but please consider me. =) CeliB15 16:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Problems Around the Wiki Okay, at this moment, there are only two active admins: myself and ~holiday. We're currently unable to handle the amount of vandalism that has been occurring, despire what we have been doing to calm it. We are in need of more active admins around this wiki to help out. I'd personally, whole-heartedly recomend Degrassi Fan. He has been such a help to the wiki in editing and fixing pages, and he is also number 1 on the wiki leaderboard. He would be an excellent addition to the admins and could seriously help us out. A few other users that would be great choices are: EliGObsessed, CamilleA05, Splainin2doo, and Nisoja. Since you were the one to promote ~holiday and myself, I figure you could help us out again and add who you deem sufficient enough to admin status. Thanks again! Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I would give them the rights, but I don't have them myself, so I don't have the power to give them out. What is the Degrassi Wiki Spam Task Force? I've never heard of it before. Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kacie! Thanks for linking me to the admin-how-to-guide, but why do you and Loveya keep talking about me banning people for not agreeing with my opinion? I didn't do that! I wouldn't do that anyways! Degrassi Fan 03:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry! I didn't mean to accuse you or anything! Really sorry! Thanks for telling me that I'll make a good admin! It means alot to me! Degrassi Fan 03:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spam Team Hmm, really? I didn't think I had the rights, but oh well. I think a Spam Team would be a great help around the wiki. I would recommend EliGObsessed, CamilleA05, and Nisoja for it. They are very trustworthy members of the wiki, and I think they'd be great for the job. Thanks for all the help! Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:31, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Degrassi Quiz! Hey Kacie! I'm nervous, but I'll do my best to find as many Degrassi fanatics on this wiki as I possibly can! You also said you wanted me to add trivia questions of my own! I was wondering if it would be okay if I used some of the trivia questions from the Degrassi DVDs. I have seasons 1-7 on DVD and some of them have trivia games featured on the bonus discs. Degrassi Fan 01:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Troll Central Hi. I don't know if you've noticed but we have a HUGE number of trolls on this wiki. One of the latest offenses would be on this page's comments section. As you can see this has become absolutely ridiculous. Could I be an admin please? I'm on here all the time so I'd be able to spot trolls almost immediately and get rid of them. Squall L. 02:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Question Hi Kacie, I have had some good times at this site, but the bombardment of Trolls we have experienced recently is way too much for me. I was wondering if you could tell me how I would go about deleting my account for good? Any help you can provide would be very much appreciated, thanks. Splainin2doo hi! how can you edit pages on this wikia? thanks a million 23:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC)savishotsavtaj Please answer me. The Don Valley Parkway is a controlled-access six-lane municipal expressway in Toronto connecting the Gardiner Expressway with Highway 401. North of Highway 401, it continues as Highway 404 to Newmarket. The parkway runs through the parklands of the Don River valley, after which it is named. It was the second expressway to be built by Metropolitan Toronto (Metro). Planning began in 1954, the year of Metro's formation. The first section opened on August 31, 1961, and the final section on November 17, 1966. The parkway operates well beyond its intended capacity of 60,000 vehicles per day and is known for daily traffic jams; some sections carry an average of 100,000 vehicles a day. Planned as part of a larger expressway network within Toronto, it was one of the few expressways built before the public opposition which cancelled many of the others. Drake is the hip-hop performing name of actor Aubrey Graham, who is known to TV audiences in Canada and the United States for his eight seasons on Degrassi: The Next Generation (2001-09). Graham grew up in Toronto and Memphis, Tennessee, and started working in television in his teens. Jimmy in Degrassi was one of the more likable characters, though he was naturally dogged by dramatic teen conflict (he was paralyzed by gunshot in the show's fourth season). Graham began releasing his own mixed tapes as Drake in the late 2000s, and his 2009 release, So Far Gone, earned him a tour and led to his 2010 major label debut, Thank Me Later. Drake has recorded with a collection of Toronto-based artists called All Things Fresh, and has collaborated with other hip-hop stars, including Lil Wayne and Dr. Dre. Wikia Problem There used to be a function where only users can edit their own profile pages. Now it's not like that anymore now random users can edit other people's profile pages. Why is it like that? Degrassi90210 23:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) hi